


All Mixed Up Together

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Closet space, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, moving clothes over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: Patrick asks David to leaves some of his clothes permanently at his apartment. David couldn't be happier this is finally happening. Fluff galore.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	All Mixed Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Fic inspired by watching season 6 so many times and seeing David's clothes intermixed with Patricks in his cupboard. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta diamond729.

David rolled over, snuggling closer into Patrick. Patrick was sitting up in bed, reading a book with his cup of tea beside him. It was early Monday morning at Patrick’s apartment, the one day Rose Apothecary was closed. It was their favorite morning of the week, and they always took advantage of their ability to spend leisurely hours relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. 

Since their engagement, David stayed at Patrick’s more often than the motel. It was their habit to have dinner together after work, either at Cafe Tropical or at Patrick’s. And without much fanfare or planning, it usually just worked out for David to stay the night afterwards. David did stay at the motel occasionally, however Alexis’ overflow of clothes and accessories often overtook David’s bed and every time he went back, it was more and more of a chore to either move her stuff or pester her to move it. 

David sleepily opened his eyes, blinking at the morning sun beaming through the window. “What time is it?” 

“Uh, about 8 I think,” said Patrick, reaching over to his phone to confirm, “you going back to sleep?”

David rustled in the bed, stretched his arms and yawned. “I probably should, but I think I’m awake now. Guess I may as well stay up.” David sat up in bed, leaning over to kiss Patrick. “I’m going to make coffee, do you want another tea?” looking at the near-empty cup that was now in Patrick’s hand.

“I think I’m good. I’ll just wait til breakfast.” said Patrick, as they both climbed out of the bed and padded to the kitchen. 

As David made himself coffee, Patrick got started on breakfast. On days when they went to the store, breakfast was a quick affair. A quick slice of toast and they were out the door, especially for David whose goal was to sleep in as long as humanly possible. When it came to their day off however, breakfast was more leisurely. Patrick loved taking his time making breakfast. It reminded him of the comforts of the home where he grew up and he loved that he was creating that same sense of home with David. Sunday breakfast was a family tradition in the Brewer house. Patrick and his sister would help their parents make breakfast and then they all gathered around the breakfast table together to eat. It felt nice to be able to do that with David on their day off.

Even though David didn’t do much cooking, he helped where he could. He had a pretty good handle on the basics and Patrick was slowly teaching him more. Their weekly day off leisurely breakfasts were a great way for David to get some practice in as they orbited each other in the small kitchen space, Patrick couldn’t help but think fondly of the prospect of a lifetime of comfortable breakfasts together. 

He grabbed the bacon and eggs out of the fridge and heated up a pan as he asked, “What do you want to do today?” as he began whisking the eggs in a bowl. 

David sat at the table, sipping his coffee and willing it to wake him up. “I was thinking we could just stay in all day to be honest. We haven’t had an entire day at home in a long time.”

Patrick put the whisk and bowl down and walked over to David, leaning down behind him and wrapping his arms around David. Patrick kissed him on the cheek. “Sounds good to me. Will you stay again tonight?” 

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll have to go to the motel at some point today to get some clean clothes. This is my last shirt.” said David, looking down and wrinkling his nose slightly. 

“You know” started Patrick, squeezing David tighter “it probably wouldn’t be a bad idea for you to maybe leave some of your clothes here.”

David momentarily froze and then moved very quickly as he pulled Patrick’s arms from where they were comfortably wrapped around his chest and stood up, turning to face him. “What, you mean permanently?”

“Yeah. I mean you stay here so often, it would save you having to go back to the motel so much,” Patrick explained logically.

David pulled Patrick into a hug, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Patrick’s eyes widened in surprise as he leaned back from the hug, “You were waiting for me to ask?”

David looked down at the chair between them and shyly mumbled, “Well, it’s your place so I thought I should wait to be invited.” 

Patrick laughed and held out his hand to help David move around the chair until they were standing and facing each other. Patrick pulled him close “Oh David, what if I had waited to be invited to work at the Apothecary? Good chance it never would have happened. I want all of your stuff mixed up with all of my stuff forever. I didn’t know you were waiting for an invitation. Consider yourself invited.”

David leaned into Patrick’s embrace. He was surprised by how easy it was to trust Patrick. He smiled and relaxed, not ever wanting to let go.

Patrick reluctantly went back to the stove and finished making breakfast. David watched his fiance move around the kitchen as he daydreamed about what things he would bring first to Patrick’s place. His wardrobe full of sweaters ran through his head, one at a time like a slideshow. His Rick Owens leather jacket would definitely be making the shift to Patrick’s, along with his lightning bolt sweater, the one he wore on their first date. Pajamas would come over too. He’d leave one set at the motel and the rest at Patrick’s. He already had a toothbrush and some basic toiletries here, but if he’s honest with himself, he’d like to have more. He paused to worry if he was going to bring too much, but then decided that if they were going to mix up their stuff forever, they might as well start now. His heart skipped briefly as it hit him that this is the first time he’s sharing space with a partner. Patrick was experienced in cohabiting, but this was a very big deal for David. He felt excited and nervous and anxious to be a good roommate.

Patrick brought David's plate, setting it down in front of him. “You seem lost in thought there, everything ok?”

“What? Oh, yeah, just trying to figure out what I’m going to bring over.”

Patrick sat down opposite him, watching David slowly pick up his knife and fork. He could tell that wasn’t all that was on David’s mind.

“David?” Patrick asked

“Hmm yes?” David was startled from his trance, looking up at Patrick. 

“What else?” 

“Nothing, honestly. Let’s eat while it’s still hot.” David motioned to the plates in front of them.

“I want to hear what’s on your mind.”

David put down his knife and fork and sighed. “Fine. I’m just realising that this is the first time I’ll ever be leaving things at someone’s place.”

Patrick paused. He leaned toward David, placing a hand on his arm as he grinned fondly, “And?” He knew David sometimes needed a minute to be able to speak his truth.

“What if I’m no good at sharing? What if I bring too much? What if I’m too much to live with? What if-”

“David, you won’t bring too much” Patrick gently interrupted the barrage of “what if’s” that he knew would keep coming if he didn’t stop him “and I think you’re VERY good at sharing,” Patrick wiggled his eyebrows seductively as David rolled his eyes and smiled back. 

Patrick continued “We’re together all the time anyway, you won’t be too much for me. And you won’t surprise or overwhelm me with what you bring, I’ve seen the number of suitcases you have at the motel.” 

“Are you sure?” asked David tentatively. As much as he had been waiting for this for a while, the old insecurities from previous relationships couldn’t help but resurface again. 

“Yes I’m sure. Let’s finish breakfast and we can head to the motel to get your things.”

Silence fell as they started eating.

“Hey Patrick?”

“Yes, David?”

“I want all of our stuff mixed up together forever, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, they washed the dishes together and David took a quick shower. Patrick drove them to the motel and parked right outside David and Alexis’ room. Before they got out, Patrick turned and asked “Feeling good? Know what you want to grab?”

“Yeah vaguely. I’ve been making a mental list since breakfast.” David replied, reaching for the car door. Patrick placed a hand on his thigh, stopping him. 

“If this feels overwhelming we can do this another day,” Patrick reassured. 

“No, I want this. It feels big, but not too big.” 

“Great, I just want you to be happy, David”

“Well, you make me happy, Patrick.” he said with one hundred percent certainty, “and I think it will all be okay” he said to help convince himself. 

Patrick leaned over and gave a quick hug to his smiling fiance. “I think it’ll be ok, too.” 

They walked into the motel room and found Alexis typing away on her laptop at the table.

David paused as he entered, looking at his bed which was now piled with clothing that was not his and looked suspiciously like someone had tried on everything they owned before making a decision on what to wear. “What is this?!” he asked with exaggerated indignation, motioning to the mess. 

“Hello to you too, David. Nice to see you.” Alexis sarcastically jabbed back at him and then softer, “Hey, Patrick.”

Patrick nodded hello, amused by the situation unfolding.

With his hand on his hip, David announced to Alexis. “Good news for you, I’ll be moving some of my things over to Patrick’s place so there will be more closet space and you won’t have to use my bed as a dumping ground for your stuff.”

“Well thank you David, but what’s the big deal? If you’re like not going to be here much, what does it matter how I use the bed?”

“Because it’s still MY bed! And no, you are still not allowed to push the mattresses together. I will not have you bringing strange men back to the motel and doing unspeakable things on my bed with them.”

“Ew, David, you know your bed is like the last place I’d pick.”

“Ew” said David, heading for the closet. Patrick chuckled--watching David and Alexis’ sibling exchange always made him smile. Patrick’s banter with his own sister felt similar to the Roses even if the topics of their bickering were WILDLY different.

David pulled out two suitcases and an overnight bag. 

Patrick had carefully pushed some of Alexis’ clothes out of the way and sat gingerly on the end of David’s bed as he watched David efficiently pack more in a suitcase than seemed possible by the laws of physics. He briefly wondered where it was all going to fit in the apartment, but he pushed that feeling out of his mind completely as he fondly realized this was the beginning of a new chapter for them. 

“Ready!” said David as he exited the bathroom. Patrick was shocked and delighted with how quickly David was ready and he stood to help grab some of the luggage to load it up in the car.

As they headed for the door, Alexis put her hand up to her mouth to call out “Don’t hurry back unless it’s to come get more of your stuff out of here!”

David whipped around to shoot back “Take a bath with a toaster, Alexis!” 

Patrick gave a small chuckle, “We love you Alexis, see you later,” and he softly closed the door behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Patrick turned the key into his apartment, rolling one bag behind him with the overnight bag over his shoulder as David carried in the other suitcase. 

“Well this feels kinda exciting,” Patrick said cheerfully, as they moved the luggage to the bed.

“It would have been more exciting if I didn’t have to carry this bag up so many stairs.” David groaned as he set his down with a huff on the floor. 

Patrick stood facing the open shelves of the wardrobe with his hands on his hips, ready to get to work. “Where should we start? Should I clear half these shelves for you?” 

David walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Patrick, dipping his head slightly to whisper in his ear “I think the original plan was to mix up our stuff.”

Patrick smiled and turned around in David’s arms “I mean, yeah, but we don’t have to be literal about it.”

“Maybe I want to be literal about it.” David leaned down and kissed him softly. 

Patrick smiled into the kiss. Knowing David wanted his things actually mixed up with his, warmed his heart. He didn’t want to stop kissing him. David pulled away, a moment too soon for Patrick’s liking, to empty the suitcase contents onto the bed. He started organizing what would go on a shelf, in a drawer, and in the closet. 

Patrick started shuffling some of his hoodies and sweaters around so there was more space for David. They worked companionably together; Patrick passing empty coat hangers and David passing back filled ones. 

Patrick smiled as the row of David’s jackets filled the space next to his own. It felt domestic and homey. Patrick turned around and quietly watched David meticulously fold his sweaters and put them in the open wardrobe. Before he set it on a shelf he paused, looking over the wardrobe as if he was looking for the perfect spot. Patrick couldn’t tell what determined the perfect shelf for any particular item, but it was adorable to watch. David was laser-focused on the task and Patrick moved to sit on the bed, careful not to sit on any of David’s clothes.

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” asked Patrick, watching David perfectly fold his Givenchy sweater and place it on the shelf.

David looked around, trying to find a task for Patrick. “Umm, you could put the toiletries in the bathroom? Please?” handing Patrick the bag. 

Patrick took the heavy bag to the bathroom and lined up all the contents in the shower and on the shelves. Once again, Patrick smiled at the sight of his and David’s belongings taking up space together. It felt right. 

Patrick exited the bathroom just as David cleared the last of his clothes off Patrick’s bed. David looked up in mild confusion. 

“Not sure where to put these.” said David, arms full of socks and underwear.

“Here” Patrick stepped over to his chest of drawers, opening the top one. It was completely empty. “This drawer is for you.”

“When did you clear that?!” asked David, surprised.

“When you were in the shower after breakfast.Thought you might like a whole drawer to yourself.” Patrick proudly explained.

David smiled his crooked smile as he organized his remaining items in the drawer. Patrick smiled back. He liked caring for David and looking out for him. 

David turned around to admire the finished job. Patrick wrapped an arm around him, so they were standing side by side, looking at their clothes stacked together on the shelves.

“This feels right.”

Patrick smiled. “Yes, it does.” He pulled him around so he was facing him, bringing him in for a kiss.

David leaned into it, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck and he could feel his fears and the uncertainty of his past melt away as he stood in Patrick’s arms. 

Their embrace was interrupted by the doorbell. They pulled apart, David groaning at the interruption. Patrick walked to the door, opening it to a man holding a big bunch of white flowers. 

“Hey David, it’s for you,” Patrick said as he stepped aside. David walked over and peered around the door to see who was there. His eyes grew wide with surprise at the beautiful arrangement.

“What? What is this?” David asked, confused.

Patrick shrugged, “See if there’s a card,” he suggested as his smile grew larger. 

“‘Happy First Day of Mixing Up Our Stuff,’” David read out loud and he looked up with wide eyes, happy and grateful. 

“This is the start of some wonderful things to come.” said Patrick, pulling David into an embrace. “Now, where’s our champagne?!” Patrick laughed, heading to the kitchen and returning with two glasses and a bottle. Popping the bottle and pouring two glasses, he passed one to David.

“Cheers. To the start of mixing up our lives together.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

David woke suddenly, buzzing slightly from the champagne earlier. The mid-afternoon light streamed through the window causing him to blink quickly as his eyes adjusted. He looked over to Patrick on his right, still napping soundly. David hardly ever woke up before Patrick, but on the rare occasion he did, he loved watching how peacefully he slept. David turned his head to the left where he could see the open shelves of the wardrobe and all his carefully folded sweaters mixed with Patrick’s shirts and sweaters and let out a contented sigh. He turned back toward Patrick and snuggled into his side, pulling him close and draping an arm over his torso. Patrick was right--this was the start of wonderful things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)


End file.
